


The rest for the wicked

by Antitheos



Series: Ultima ratio [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия - после 7 серии 1 сезона: Ришелье не до конца оправился от отравления, Тревиль приходит его навестить. Капитан королевских мушкетеров очень беспокоится. О безопасности Франции, разумеется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The rest for the wicked

_Mama, take this badge off of me_  
 _I can't use it anymore._  
 _It's gettin' dark, too dark to see_  
 _I feel I'm knockin' on heaven's door._  


Старые шутки обретают новую жизнь. Иногда так: кардинала пытались отравить, но отрава к отраве не липнет. Или так: однажды смерть пришла к кардиналу на ужин, не зная, что она — главное блюдо. Еще вариант: святые реликвии изгоняют кардинала из дьявола. Анекдоты оказались на удивление пророческими. Впору составлять сборник юмора и искать там указания на будущее.

Впрочем, будущее достаточно мрачно и без этого.

— Капитан, — Ришелье не поднимает голову от бумаг. Ему не нужно видеть вошедшего. Только три человека могут беспрепятственно пройти в его покои, тем более — в такой час. И только один бренчит военной амуницией. — Чем обязан столь позднему визиту?

Тревиль окидывает его взглядом, от интенсивности которого покалывает кожу.

— Вы должны быть в постели.

— Нет покоя грешникам. Как выяснилось, моя постель совершенно не отвечает требованиям безопасности.

— Да, я слышал, там завелись клопы, но вы справились с ними. Вилкой. Аппетит разыгрался?

Голову все-таки приходится поднять. Мышцы скрипят так, что, кажется, слышно даже в Фонтенбло. Проклятая слабость. Нет, больше никаких ядов, это развлечение для молодых здоровых организмов. Например, для гасконского мальчишки — д'Артаньяна. Пусть его в следующий раз Ватикан жалует дарами.

Кардинал назидательно изрекает:

— Люблю своих врагов правильно сервированными.

— Вилкой, — Тревиль повторяет не то с восхищением, не то с недоверием. — С вилкой мы не тренировались.

— Вы говорили, что любой предмет может стать оружием.

— Бросьте, — в голосе капитана появляется что-то тяжелое, обвинительное. Неясно, на кого это направлено. — Мне до вас далеко. Я скорее ударю кулаком, чем верой. Это вы должны давать мне уроки по использованию нестандартного оружия.

— Да, я давно заметил, что мушкетерам не хватает воображения, — кардинал баюкает в ладони бокал с белесой жидкостью. — Убивать можно даже тем, что дает жизнь — водой, например.

Оба смотрят на бокал. Жидкость зловеще покачивается.

— Что это? — с подозрением спрашивает Тревиль. Похоже, в данный момент его воображение разогналось и рвется вперед, обгоняя все остальные способности.

Ришелье кривится.

— Молоко, подогретое с травами. Я теперь питаюсь как младенец, врачи говорят, после второго рождения это оправданно.

— Вы родились в рубашке.

— В кардинальской мантии, если быть точным.

— Жаль, целительным эффектом она не обладает. Вы, монсеньор, выглядите хуже покойника, а я достаточно много покойников повидал. Вам нужно поспать.

Ришелье залпом допивает молоко. Дурацкая ситуация. Сначала его вытаскивает с того света священник в шкуре мушкетера, потом выхаживает самая безжалостная шпионка на континенте, потом король два часа рыдает у постели и предлагает разобрать его корреспонденцию. Корреспонденцию! Боже, да за половину писем его можно казнить, а за вторую половину казнить будет он. И теперь заявляется Тревиль. Для чего? Уложить Первого министра Франции спать! Это заговор, определенно. Можно подумать, кому-то из них действительно есть дело до его здоровья и благополучия.

— Вы опять не учитываете силу веры, — отмахивается он, возвращаясь к бумагам.

"Веры в то, что без меня эта страна окончательно провалится в преисподнюю".

— Не знаю насчет силы веры, — Тревиль с усмешкой поглаживает подбородок, — но колени у вас сильные. Одно едва не свернуло мне челюсть, когда я оттаскивал короля, чтобы он не задушил вас окончательно.

Рука замирает над листом. С пера срывается капля. Кардинал смотрит в кляксу, размышляя, действительно ли он слышал то, что слышал, и если да, то как это использовать. Его коленям давно не уделяли такого пристального внимания.

— Хорошо, что это была ваша челюсть, а не королевская, — наконец говорит он.

Тревиль вздыхает. Звук — усталый, уютный, успокаивающий — абсолютно не подходит этому человеку. От колебания воздуха испуганно шарахаются огоньки свечей.

— Всегда такая забота о короле и Франции.

— За это вы меня и терпите.

Невеселый смешок. Огоньки опять борются за жизнь.

— Терплю. Я бы не хотел привыкать терпеть кого-то другого, другие гораздо хуже.

На этот раз смешок переходит к Ришелье.

— Поздравляю, капитан, вы стали неплохо разбираться в политике.

— Почему-то не получается воспринимать это как комплимент, — Тревиль наклоняется вперед, опираясь ладонями о стол. Огоньки в истерике мечутся по отражениям, один почти льнет к усам кардинала. — Вы вчера были на волосок от смерти, Арман.

— Это мое обычное состояние, — кардинал намеренно пропускает фамильярность мимо ушей. — Я могу о себе позаботиться.

— В этом я не сомневаюсь. Вы страшный человек, особенно если рядом есть вилка. С вами Франция и король в полной безопасности, а мне в последнее время очень не хватает... безопасности.

Ришелье вскидывает на наглеца блестящий огоньками взгляд и констатирует:

— Вы издеваетесь.

— Я беспокоюсь.

— Тревиль, идите вон.

Капитан отталкивается от стола, ставит перед ним стул и садится, скрестив руки на груди.

— Если вы оформите этот приказ официально, с печатью и подписью...

— Ладно, хорошо, оставайтесь здесь, будьте вы прокляты! А мне нужно работать.

Около часа каждый занимается своим делом: Тревиль рассматривает узор на полу, а кардинал вглядывается в донесения, пока буквы не достают маленькие раскаленные пики, чтобы атаковать его мозг. Командует этой пехотой кто-то безжалостный. Сомкнуть строй! На позиции, на позиции! Коли! Бей! Жги! Под закрытыми веками вспыхивают мушкетные залпы, в голове одно полушарие воюет с другим.

Война продолжается бесконечность с хвостиком, а потом кардинал слышит, как под тяжелыми сапогами стонет пол. Стон — ближе, стон — громче, стон — гаснут свечи на столе, стон — лицо обдувает ветром.

— Я не люблю распахнутых окон, Тревиль.

— Здесь душно.

— В окна залетают разные насекомые. Клопы, например.

— Если покажется какой-нибудь клоп, я от него избавлюсь.

Кардинал рискует приподнять веки. Он готов молиться на полумрак, хотя не признает этого даже под пытками. В данный момент само его существование — пытка. Или шутка, жестокая и глупая. Миледи была права насчет ада.

Теперь его очередь вздыхать.

— Опоздаешь. Как твои мушкетеры.

— Один из них спас тебе жизнь, пока ты корчился от яда.

— Я оплатил этот долг.

— Интересно, кому и за что ты платил на самом деле.

Отвечать на это не требуется. Обычно кардинал не любит реплики, которые обходятся без ответа — слишком самостоятельные, чересчур многозначные. Опасные. Как клопы. Или буквы. Или простая вода в бокале. Но если вся жизнь — безответная реплика, что остается делать?

Войну в голове зализывает прохладный воздух, и всё плывет. Это тоже опасно. Наверное, действительно стоит выспаться, однако мысль о постели вызывает отвращение. Клопы, кто бы мог подумать. Они всегда превращаются в клопов — друзья юности, любовницы, родственники и даже мощи святых...

— Утром не разогнешься, — предупреждает Тревиль. Можно сказать, что кресло сделано на заказ специально для таких случаев, но слова уплывают вместе с сознанием. — Принесу одеяло.

О, это плохо. Плохо, если он уйдет и тоже станет клопом. Надо его остановить.

Слова поднимаются из глубин мозга как из подводной бездны:

— При осаде Сузы, когда тебя контузило осколком ядра.

— Я почти не помню...

— Одеяло было очень нужно?

Еще один вопрос, не требующий ответа. В ночной тишине отчетливо слышно, как Тревиль придвигает стул к креслу. Шпага на его бедре задевает кардинальский плащ. У владельца плаща не остается внятных мыслей, они тянутся вверх и вылетают из окна, легкие, как дым. Они давным-давно не были такими легкими. Кому и за что он платил, сохраняя жизнь Нинон де Ларок? Может быть, своим мыслям. За ночь спокойного сна.


End file.
